ringerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scissor Luv208
My talk page Welcome to my talk page!If you want to ask me something or if you have anything to say,GO HERE.Press "Leave Message"on the top right hand corner,and write something.REMEMBER to leave four tildes ( ~ ~ ~ ~ ) or press the signature on top so i know who left me a message.Thanks! -Scissor_Luv208 Welcome Hi, welcome to Ringer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Elizade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CharmStarz (Talk) 21:43, 24 December 2011 Hello :) Sorry for the late reply.. but just wanted to welcome you to the wiki! I can already see that you've done a lot of things to help! And we really do thank you! Just one thing, though. I'm going to take away the category "Characters" from the episodes that you've added that category in. The episodes don't belong in the category for characters, since they're, well, episodes, XD And as for my signature, lol, I googled everything that I wanted on my signature, if it was possible to put on a signature. I don't remember which sites I used since it was a whole lot, but if you google what you want, I'm sure you'll find just what you want on your signature! Good luck :) Once again, thank you so much for all that you've contributed to the wiki, and if you have any questions, just ask :P "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 19:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : Haha that's understandable xD Oh boredom lol. And I found some sites for your signature customizing :D : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Signatures : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Smurrayinchester/Tutorial/Signature : http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Help:Wikisig#Pretty_colors : That's all I found x) Hope they help! : "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 05:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin? I think you gotta ask Sheckdiesel13. But I'm not sure if he's still looking for admins, but you can always try :P I think he already has 2 people, me and Imanie. "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 00:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Editing If you edit things,does that mean you get a higher rank and more badges to become a wiki adminstrator? 18:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin You now have Admin Rights thanks for being so devoted to this wiki. With dedicated people like you, this wiki will never die! Sheckdiesel13 05:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Weee!! Ehem, excuse my title. But yay!! You're an admin too :D Just like sheckdiesel13 said, thanks for your devotion to the wiki! Been so busy lately, so thank you!! "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 05:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hiya! Quick little thing: Can you take out the 'characters' category on actors' and actresses' pages. They're not really considered 'characters'. If you get what you mean? But if you have any questions, feel free to ask :) You're doing a really good job on this wiki. Just wanted to point this out. Oh! And please make sure that when you categorize, it's really meant to be there, not like unnecessarily. Lol. So umm.. yeah :) Thanks! "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 23:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : Oh nono, when you say that you'll stop, I really hope that you didn't mean to stop helping and that my message didn't come off as mean. Lol. You're doing a fine job doing that. It was just something that I had to point out. : "Our truest life is.. when we are in dreams awake" 23:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC)